pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/The Zelda Takeover
Yep, it's come to this, a CP crossover. This is not a wiki party, but a custom party... CP is transformed into Hyrule... but only to look like Hyrule, it won't be Hyrule... The first sneak peak of this never happening party is my avatar featuring the Hero's Boots, the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield, the Hero's Tunic, the Hero's Gloves, and the Hero's Hat. The Hylian Shield and the Master Sword the first 2 hand items that can be worn at once. While Wearing the Tunic, Gloves, Boots, and Hat, you are wearing the Hero's Clothes. The Second sneak peak is the Triforce Pin. This Pin will be available in 3 stages. The First stage will be finding the Triforce of Courage, that can be obtained by unlocking The Hero's Clothes. The second stage will be finding the Triforce of Wisdom, this will be obtained by going to Hyrule Castle (The Night Club) and talking to Zelda while wearing the Hero's Clothes. The third stage will is the Triforce of Power, this will be obtained by defeating Ganon. The third announcement is the Temple of Time, located at the Snow Forts. Upon Entry, you'll be greeted with the Master Sword. Of course there isn't a picture of it, because it would take time to draw... yeah, I'm lazy, maybe later... but access to the Temple of Time will only be granted by throwing a snowball at the target on the clock tower. This fourth announcement for my sixtieth strait day editing the wiki, I will announce Hyrule Field will fill the Dock, Stadium, and Snow Forts with a path connecting the Dock and Stadium. With this announcement, I will also announce the first quest item, the Hero's Bow, which can be obtained by completing the Forest Temple in Faron Woods (The Forest). I am also announcing the Water Temple will be located at Lake Hylia (Below the Dock). Pictures may come soon. The next announcement about the party are the mascots. Sensei is going to be a mascot for the party. His significance to the plot will be revealed later. Also a revision to the last announcement, the Forest Temple WILL NOT be the first temple, but it will be a temple, but you will still receive the Hero's Bow for playing it. The Next Announcement is of the 3 transformations, the Zora, the Goron, and the Deku Scrub. These 3 transformations will be available at the Gift Shop, which will be transformed into the Happy Masks Shop. The Deku Scrub will be the only one available to non-members. After the party, the the transformations will be simple masks that can be worn as a face item. File:AnonymousDuckLink.png|The Hero's Clothes File:Triforce.png|Triforce Pin More Sneak Peaks and stuff Coming Soon If you want to make a custom for the partyfor anything that's announced, feel free to add it to the comments, and it may be featured in the gallery (Mainly Locations, I don't do well at those). Please note that by commenting a picture, your picture may be used in this blog post under fair use. Category:Blog posts